Dark Beings
by bethanylenz13
Summary: jasmine is a half vampire...and half ghoul. her father, Mencheres, has been able to keep her identity under wraps, until now. a group of supernaturals has found out about her and is going to use her as the ultimate weapon, against humanity. she is willing to go to any lenghts to keep herself a secret, even if that means bringing her newfound familly into the mix.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Vampires," I hissed. I turned around. I had just been shooting hoops, when two vampires jumped my fence like they owned the place. When I turned around at their soundless entrance to my property, they were pretty surprised. Not many normal beings with beating hearts should be able to hear them. Then again, I am no normal being.

"How do you know what we are, and how did you hear us jump the fence?"

"I just guessed because you approached so soundlessly." I spoke with a hint of sarcasm in my voice, but also succeeded in tricking them into thinking I had really just guessed. "And how did you hear us….. Approach?" he asked this as if he was choosing his words carefully. "I was born with ears as sharp as a hawk's, my dad was an Indian. He died when I was two." They couldn't tell if I was lying or not, so they didn't know all I just said was a lie. They walked a few feet away so they could speak in private, but I heard every word they said.

"What are we going to do?" the first one said.

"I have no idea. Maybe we can drink her blood and see if we can hypnotize her then," Said the second one.

"No Streak, we can't do that, everyone already knows that won't work, it's been tried too many times", Said the first one.

The one I figured was Streak said," Well it won't hurt to try Peter."

This is where I had to butt-in. "Yeah," I mimicked perfectly, "it won't hurt to try Peter." They looked at me. "How did you hear that?" "You talk too loud." I blinked innocently. "Oh, and if you try to bite me I will literally tear your heads off with my bare hands." They were fully turned toward me now, and they were full of fear and surprise. They started walking toward me. "Bad move guys. Bad move." I told them.

They advanced like lightning. In seconds they were upon me. I lashed out and struck one in the neck so hard it broke his adam's apple. He won't be my problem for a minute. I thought. The other one landed a solid blow to my face. I ignored the pain, and left a dent in his chest. While they were healing I whistled and brought out my silver sword. By the time I had it against Streak's throat, Finnick had his sword against Peter's throat. I looked at Finnick. "you were a little late in your entrance, if you don't mind me saying." I gave him a lopsided smile. He snorted in return.

"Ok guys, talk."

"What do you want?"

"Let's start with who sent you here, and why?"

"We came here ourselves."

"Why?"

"We saw a girl playing basketball, and she looked helpless. We were hungry."

"You think eating innocent people is ok? Sickos."

Finnick looked at me, I gave him a questioning look. I looked back at our captives.

"Ok guys, here's the deal. I'm going to let you go only this once so if I see you trying to kill innocents again I'm going to kill you, understand?" they nodded their heads in reply. I looked at Finnick and nodded. With that, we were soaring above the rooftops.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I was back to shooting hoops. I know I shouldn't have because of the scene yesterday, but it helps me think, and it helps me get through everything that's happening.

I am a Dark Being; the most powerful being on the planet. I am a vampire and a ghoul. I was born about ten-thousand years ago. Mencheres is my father. You've probably heard of him somewhere. I was born a half vampire and I died a little bit after I was born, after drinking vampire blood that was supposed to keep me alive til I was old enough but turns out, it killed me. I was turned into a ghoul/vampire shortly after. No one knew about me until recently, when a group of super naturals tried to kill me. Too bad they failed. They tried to cut my head off with a silver sword, because either would have killed a vampire or a ghoul. They didn't even break my skin. They all lost their heads shortly after. i am the only one of my kind. I am the only one that would ever be of my kind. It was always kinda lonely. No friends for my protection. No going into public unnecessarily for my protection. But that will end; because now I need everyone I can to catch these people who tried to kill me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter four

We walked out to the dark blue 2012 Lexus that Gorgon drove to pick me up. He opened the backseat door and I thanked him and got in, with Finnick sitting beside me. Finnick has brown shaggy hai and he wears it down to his shoulders. He is very handsome. Just not my kind of handsome. Gorgon filled me in on my father's news and some other things. We made little conversation other than that. The time flew by as we drove to dad's house. We came upon his mansion after going down a long narrow drive. It was a very old looking house built in the medieval times; the yard was very well kept with a huge iron fence surrounding the property. Despite what it looked like on the outside it was the most technologically updated. We got out of the Lexus and walked up to the giant wood door. It had a knocker with a dragon's body twining around it until it reached the bottom then the head grew bigger than the body itself. I opened the door, not even waiting for Gorgon.

I walked up the stairs and went to one of the bigger guest bedrooms.i looked behind me and saw Finnick go into the bedroom across from mine. I put my stuff on the bed and started unpacking. This was gonna be a long day, I thought to myself. One of dad's people came in and informed me that everyone would be meeting after Finnick and I had some lunch. At least I don't have to do this on an empty stomach, that might make it easier for everyone. I went down to the kitchen and had a bacon and shredded cheese sandwich, because I love bacon. I met Finnick in the entrance way to the room. I nodded and started waling toward the door. Let us enter the battlefield with our chins held high and enough pride to kill the enemy with our two hands alone, I thought as I entered the living room

When I stepped over the threshold four heads swiveled toward me and finnick. I immediately heard whispers from everyone except my father and his wife.

" Why didn't we hear her coming?"

"Shouldn't we be able to hear her?"

"What aren't you telling us"

I looked at the people in the room. There was my dad and his wife, bones and his wife, and another man and woman, and another man, who strangely dint have a woman with him. I looked at Finnick, he couldn't hear the whispers, and the look on my face was as impenetrable as my skin.

I shifted my feet and looked at the chattering people. I looked at my dad who gave me a knowing look. I spoke up. " Do you know I can hear you?" They had been talking so low they could barely hear themselves, let alone think I could hear them. They were now all looking at me, I noticed, and only me. In shock, I noted. I sat on the couch. I looked at them, they looked back. It was dad who talked first.

"Jasmine and Finnick, this is Kira, my wife," He said pointing at the woman next to him." And this is Bones and his wife Cat," he said pointing to the couple across from him. " and this is Spade and his wife Denise ," he pointed at the couple next to Bones," and this is Ian." I nodded curtly to each person. Finnick, always the friendlier one, shook their hands and smiled at each one.

Bones spoke first," So how about we start at the beginning….."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter five

"I was born in Egypt, about my dad's fifth year as emperor." Bones barely repressed his shock at hearing Mencheres being called dad. I went on, not showing that I saw it. "he had only been human for the first few years of emperorship, to be giving a chance to have children, and the only child he had was good, old Finnick here. Well the second day of being a vampire, or should I say night, I was conceived. When I was born, the priest thought ut a good idea to put a little vampire blood in my milk so that I can remain strong enough until I could become a vampire. Well the blood backfired, and I died. Now since it was vampire blood that killed me it was vampire blood that could wake me up, so to speak. Well during the twenty four hours that I was dead, my mother had jumped off the sphyinx. Now Finnick here, he was only seven so he stayed with my dad and his advisors thought it a bad omen so they turned him into a vampire immediately. Well while Finnick was getting changed, dad had some people getting the things ready for my awakening, or so they called it at the time, and he ran there as quick as he could get and they brought my infant body into the world once more. Only a handful of people knew what was going on that night. Dad has been able to keep me successfully hidden until recently." I paused for effect and looked at everyone around the room they all had inquiring and pitiful looks on their faces. Anger boiled inside me. We did not want their pity. We already had lots pf pity from then we don't need it now, thousands of years after it happened. I looked at my dad and Finnick. Their expressions had remained grim through most of my horrid tale, having to remember that wretched night. I continued, "a group of ten vampires and ten ghouls showed up at my house In Egypt recently. They tried to kill me. I was sleeping and so was the rest of the house, and they just walked in and went looking through the bedrooms killing people if they weren't me. Luckily, my room and Finnick's room were on the third floor so it took them awhile to go through all the rooms. I heard the noise and went to Finnick's room. not for reassurance, no, because he insisted if I had weapons in my room I would maime the people who tried to wake me up. So I woke him up and tossed his weapons aside and grabbed mine. He was up in a flash and had his weapons at the ready. They had ten going to Finnick and ten for me I cut down the first few but one had crawled in through the window and surprised me. They all kind of lunged forward and tried to cut me. I felt their blades going against my skin, but never pain, never pain, and I just hacked away with my sword until there were none. Finnick killed the last of his and we went to check on everyone else. In the beginning we had one hundred and fifty people and we now have a total of twenty five. We had a mass burial but everyone had their own grave. I would never be able to forgive myself if I just burned them." I looked away trying to better conceal my emotions I got them together and looked back up. No one was staring at me anymore. I got up nodded to Finnick, and walked out. Before I lost sight of them I turned for a split second and saw Ian staring at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter six

I opened my eyes. I was in the gardens surrounding dad's property, alone, when I heard someone coming. I listened, they were a little ways off, I wouldn't have to get up to give them some alone time. I looked around. There were some fig trees and some maple and redwood trees. There were some flowers, and some benches. It was all really beautiful, I'm surprised not everyone is out here. I listened again. Then again, they might be participating in things a little more….beautiful. I smiled. The footsteps were getting closer, in fact they were about to round the corner. I looked over and there came Ian, striding with a very arrogant manor, into the section of the garden that I was in. he looked around, saw me, and slowed down. His smile slipped, and a look I couldn't place came over his face, then possessiveness, then his natural arrogant self. I suppressed a groan. He came striding up next to me and sat down on the marble bench, pulling me back down with him. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. He smelled of contemptment, but also the need for more. I looked at him. He had blond hair that was spiked up with hair gel, of all things. He had blue eyes that shined with boyishness, and intelligence, and need.

"what do you want, Ian?" I asked, just because I was kind of annoyed by his presence.

He didn't say anything. I turned around and straddled the bench, just looking at him. He looked at me, back to his arrogant and perverted self.

"why are you looking at me that way?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to place you. I don't know where to put you in my 'mental chart of people'."

"your mental chart of people?"

"yeah, you know, where I place people in my life is how I treat them."

"maybe you can put me in the one less traveled." He said in a low voice, while tracing circles on my hand.

I pulled my hand away. "sorry but I'm not looking for that category." I said, and stood up. He stood up. I started to walk away, and he followed me. I turned around and put my finger on his chest. "look i understand you have this huge crush on me and I'm ok with that, but I am not looking for some one in my life right now. Now, if you don't mind….." I turned around and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter seven

Finnick watched jasmine leave. He was just in the section of the gardens right next to jasmine's when he heard Jasmine and Ian talking. He peeked through the hedge on time to see the whole conversation. Yeah, he shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but that big brother protectiveness just kind of kicked in. As he watched Jasmine stalk off, he couldn't help but notice the sadness and aggravation wafting off her. He could definitely smell the depression, love, and lust wafting off of Ian. How dare he just walk over there and try to seduce her into being his, he thought to himself. He stood up and started going after her, then stopped. Why help her with a little bit of the problem, when I stop it at the source? So he turned around…..and bumped right into Ian. He grabbed him by the collar and growled," here's the thing, my sister is going through too much stress to deal with your …puppy love, "he spat. "So you'll leave her alone unless she approaches you, got it?" Ian nodded. He let him go. "Good." And with that he stalked off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter eight

Later that night at dinner, I ate with dad and kira. Though they only drank wine, it was still fun anyways. We laughed at the things that have happened, like they were nothing. We made jokes about peter and streak, and we just got to know each other a little better than before.

As I was walking out of their room, I heard a little sigh. I looked toward the window, where the sound had first came from. There, on the window seat, was finnick. I smiled and went over and sat down. I looked at him. His eyes were puppy-dog brown eyes. He looked bedraggled, and just plain old sick of everything.

"What's wrong Fin?" I asked.

He looked up at me," I just don't think I can take much more of trying to protect someone who doesn't need it."

He told me everything that happened, even though I'd heard most of it. He told me what he was thinking, that he just couldn't help but help me. I even laughed at the part where he grabbed hold of Ian's shirt. It was boyish of him, true, but he was still my older brother, so I had to laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter nine

The next day, we were in the living room, when Gorgon strode into the room. He looked at Dad, who nodded. Dad then proceeded to look at all of us. I quickly read his mind and stood up. I looked at Finnick, who saw the nature of my look. He also stood up. We were out the door before Dad could start talking.

I heard him start to tell everyone else to get ready, because we are about to be attacked. I had gotten my weapons by then, and I went to Finnick's room. He had his weapons, which were a few throwing knives, and a sword. I had a few throwing knives. I was not in need of a sword, or the knives for that matter, but they were my favorite silver available weapon out there. I motioned Finnick toward the window, and jumped. We are on the third floor, which should have broken my legs, but I landed soundlessly. Finnick landed almost as soundlessly, and we were off, down the side f the house. Now that we were outside, I could hear them approaching. There were fifty of them, twenty five ghouls, and twenty five vampires. I looked at Finnick, and did the sign language for fifty, and waited for him to respond. It took him a second to get my meaning, but he got it eventually, and nodded. We looked around the corner of the house, and we saw them waiting. Fifty super naturals were just standing in front of the grand mansion. I brought out my telepathic tentacles and reached out to the leaders mind. What I found almost made me gasp in surprise.

They were planning on taking some of us captive, and keeping them until the rest of us agreed to give me up. I would hope they would never do that. I reached out until I found my Dad's mind. All I found was darkness. I felt sorrow swim through my mind. _He is going to die soon, _I thought to myself. I, like my father, am gifted with the power of seeing into the future. His died out, mine didn't.

I have not told anyone of my new power, because it only popped up last night. I have not even told Finnick. I shook all thoughts of death from my mind, we would have enough of that soon enough. I reached out for Ian's mind. I saw what he saw, and it was not good. I couldn't see it from where I was, but they had Gorgon and Kira. I had no idea how, but I had to do something about it. I left Ian's mind, and took out one of my knives. I took aim at the guy who held Kira, and felt a hand on my arm. Finnick, where was Finnick? In Finnick's place was a group of two vampires and two ghouls. I was so in tuned to Ian's thoughts, I hadn't heard them coming. I looked around and saw one was holding Finnick. I suddenly realized, they were going to take Finnick. I brought out a throwing knife, and launched it at the man holding my brother before any of them could say stop. I hit him in the center of his forehead. He fell, and another vampire reached out and grabbed Finnick before he could escape. They grabbed my wrists before I could grab another knife.

They relieved me of my weapons, and walked me out in front of the house. I saw Dad, Bones, Ian, and Spade on the porch by the door. I looked and saw the enemy had captured Cat, Denise, Kira, and Gorgon. They now had Finnick and me. I looked at my Father,( vampires DO NOT need to breath), and took a deep breath. He nodded, and his muscles tensed. No one else saw this exchange, except Finnick. He knows me so well, maybe a little too well. I looked around. Cat was out cold, she probably wouldn't stop fighting, and everyone else was just plain old scared shitless. At least they were ok, though.

The leader of the people who were holding us started talking. He said things like, surrender and you can have everyone back but me, blah, blah, blah. I looked at the weapons on the guy holding my. A gun with silver bullets, throwing knives, a sword. The usual stuff.

I pickpocketed a knife from the guy holding me. He didn't notice. I slipped it out and held it against my thigh. He had made the mistake of holding my arms, and leaving my feet free. He was holding my left upper arm, but not my right, so in a millisecond I had a knife in his chest and his gun in my hand. I pointed it at the leader, and Dad used the distraction to go after the man holding Kira. Everyone else took the hint and started fighting. Finnick did something of what I did, except his wrists were held behind him, so he tripped the guy and I shot him. Bones was strangling the guy who had knocked out Cat, and the guy that was holding her was lying dead on the ground. Cat herself was lying on the ground, and immediately after the guy was dead Bones was at her side, carrying her into the mansion. Spade was standing there fighting vampires and ghouls…..next to a giant, ugly, dragon?

A few minutes later, the whole mini army was dead, and I realized the dragon was Denise. I didn't know she was a shapeshifter, I will have to talk to her that later.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

The next day, I slept in. which in my case isn't normal, I like to wake up with the sun. I guess I'm just used to Egypt time or something. So I went down to the kitchen, it was like noon, and got some bacon for breakfast. I sat down at the table and one of the maids came in and handed me a slip of paper. It was a note from Finnick.

_Dear Jas, I had to go back to Egypt for a few weeks to deal with our problem of only twenty-five people. I know you probably would have wanted to go with me, but I had to go immediately, so you can follow me if you want, but I would advise you to stay here. If you do decide to follow me, you know where to find me. Love ya, Fin. P.s. I gave you very high drugs, sleeping drugs. My own kind of blend, so you wouldn't hear me would be nice if you stayed there. _

Oh man I really want to murder him right now. He knows he could have just waken me up. Oh and then he had the nerve to give me drugs, that probably could have killed a human! Oh I am definitely following him, they are my people too. I have a right to help him deal with it.

…

I had just finished pacing when I heard footsteps coming from the bottom floor. It was Cat, headed straight for my room. I closed my suit case, and went over to pack my laptop. She opened the door, and sat on the bed, closing the door behind her.

"What do you want?" I questioned, already knowing what it was she wanted, but not wanting to let her know that.

"I know how you're feeling…" she started.

"I'm not going to stay here. I don't know what how he's planning on dealing with it but I want to be there, they are my people too."

"No I totally agree with you going, I just don't want you to go alone." Her statement would have shocked me, had I not seen it coming. I knew she wanted her and Denise to go with me, for no apparent reason I suppose.

"If you and Denise want to go with me, I don't care, but you would have to get permission from Bones and Spade." I smirked.

" We figured we would fight for our rights," she joked. I don't know what happened, but that just broke the knot between us, and we burst out laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter eleven

In the next two hours I was on a plane heading towards Egypt, with Cat and Denise. I don't know how, but they ended up getting Bones and Spade to let them come with me. I was laying down thinking about Finnick. As my older brother, we have to protect each other, and he just left me, probably going to commit suicide by trying to make over ten vampires in a small period of time. That kind of thing can drain a lot of energy, from even the strongest vampire. Even Dad would have a hard time doing that.

I had to make sure he wasn't going to kill himself, I need him, and he was one of the only reasons I had to live, because I had to make sure he didn't die. I could never let that happen, I don't wanna die either, so if he goes I go. Maybe.

We were going to land in about an hour, and I had that much time to form a plan on how to make some more people. We need more, all we have is twenty-five, and we need ten times that many, if we are going to stop the people going after me.

I hear a noise, and standup. The plane has landed and an attendant was headed toward us from the front of the plane. I looked over at Cat and Denise. They were sleeping on the two couch's we had on our private jet. I got my stuff out of the baggage holder and went toward the door. I sat in a chair closest to the door and watched as the attendant woke up Cat and Denise and they got their stuff out of the baggage holder and gathered up the blankets. The door opened and we stepped outside.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

When we stepped out of the plane, I was surprised. Finnick was waiting for us outside the gate. I dropped all my stuff and ran to him. I hugged him tight, and when I let go he was kneeling over. I broke a few of his ribs in the process of my hugging.

I laughed, and grabbed my stuff. One of my most faithful people, Idella, was waiting for us by a car. I guess Finnick called Dad to check if we were coming or not, he could probably guess we were coming though. Idella came over and took my bags and put them in the trunk.

She was looked about 20 and was actually about 800 years old. She had an hourglass figure, and from my calculations, she had a little thing for Gorgon. She doesn't see him often but when they do see each other they try to spend every waking moment with each other.

When we got to our house, which by the way, is the biggest house in Egypt, I went straight to my room on the third floor and told Idella to show Cat and Denise where they would be staying. I went into Finnick's room to get all of my weapons. I was just about to walk in the room when I heard this wonderful conversation between Finnick and an unknown male:

Finnick: I have done all you've asked me too, can you just let her go!

Male: not yet I just need one more thing…

Finnick: what?

Suddenly a smoke grenade smashed through the window. Tear gas and some other drug that was vaguely familiar, came streaming out of the device. Finnick jumped out the window in time to not get affected, but I was too in the hallway and this stuff was powerful, it started to put me out immediately. I launched myself out the window at the end of the hall, and hit the ground with a loud thump. I lay there, blacking out, and I saw a group of supernaturals surround me and bind my hands and legs together. Then drag me off into a van, where I saw Cat, Denise, and, and…..WHERES FINNICK!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

I woke up in a concrete box. I mean literally, a concrete box. All there was were four concrete walls and the chains that were hanging me to the wall like a painting. I tugged on the chains, to find that they are built to keep a normal vampire on the wall. I tugged out my feet first and then my hands.

I put my ear up to the wall opposite the one I was chained to. I didn't hear anything but the vibrations of how packed the solids were. I did this to all the walls and finally found one that had actual noises on the other side. It sounded like it was a long hallway, and there were footsteps coming towards me, but he was a long way off, like a twenty minute walk from his pace.

I found the weakest spot, which I guess was a door from the outside, and opened it without a sound. I closed it so I had more time to escape, and walked to the next door. I guessed that they had taken Cat and Denise and I knew that they couldn't get out, unless Denise somehow turned into something that would work like, I don't know, me!

I widened my hearing at the door and heard Finnick. But I did hear that conversation he had with someone right before that smoke grenade came through the window. I didn't hear anyone in the room with him, so I opened the door. He was chained to a wall. He almost said something but I covered his mouth with my hand. I put my finger to lips, and took his chains off his hands and feet. I motioned him to follow me, and we were off.

I went to the next door, and heard Cat in this room. I went in while Finnick stood watch and I did likewise with Denise in the next room over. Then I heard the voice at the end of the hall.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

I just had the option of standing there while my mother, and yes I do mean the one who jumped off the sphinx, hug Finnick, but not me. This would make sense because she wouldn't even know I'm alive because she should be DEAD!

I caught Finnick's eye through their hugging and he winked. So he knew about this all along, and he didn't tell me!

"Mother….." said Finnick.

She turned around, "Oh who is this," she looked me up and down," she is beautiful, no wonder you like her." She looked at me, and she obviously had no idea who I was, and said," I hope you know that you have one of the most wondrous of men in the world, and he likes you very much." I looked at Finnick, and raised an eyebrow. He mouthed the word vampire, and I understood. But I didn't know how. Then the real drama started and all because of Finnick.

'Mother….did I ever tell you her name?"

"No, what is it, or did she change it when she turned or what is it?"

"Mom….. This is Jasmine." Say Finnick, and mom's mouth was wider than the earth the moment Finnick said my name. She started stuttering, not really comprehensible words, just trying to form some I guess. I guess I should say something, so…

"Mom, it really is me. I didn't die that day, not forever at least. They brought me back." Tears filled my eyes and I hugged her. It took a moment, but she hugged me back.

Then I heard the clapping at the end of the hall. I let my mom go and turned toward where the sound was coming from. There was an unknown male clapping like this was free entertainment. Finnick was the first one to speak up.

"What do you want, Fernando!" his voice sounded scared, like this man could kill us all with a flick of his pinkie. Fernando, though, sounded as if he was reading the Sunday paper on Monday. Lazy, with all the time in the world.

"What am I doing here? Well this is my building, and they are my captives. I think I have a little right to be here. To stop you from leaving." He motioned to my mother, who started to walk slowly toward him. I tried to stop her, but she just shrugged me off. When she got to him, he pulled her closer in what looked like a lover's embrace, but he actually twisted her arm behind her back and put a knife to her throat.

"If you want this woman to live, then I suggest you all start walking back to your rooms, so we can get this party started." He flashed a wicked grin, but it vanished almost as soon as we saw it. I felt something cool slide into my hand, which had been clenched behind my back. Finnick was giving me a throwing knife. Not just any throwing knife, but this one had liquid silver in it. This was a deadly weapon; if you got stabbed with this, silver would flow through your veins at an alarming rate, and if you wanted to live, you had to dig it out with a knife, before it reached your heart. We both knew I could throw this and have it in his head before he cold blink, but I feared that he would slice my mother's neck before he went down, because this wouldn't kill him immediately.

So I put it in the waistband of my jeans and started walking toward my room.

As soon as I was behind him, I stabbed him in the back, grabbed the knife before he could slice my mother's throat, and grabbed my mother and was back in the group watching Fernando convulse on the ground from pain. All in a few milliseconds.

I looked at Finnick, who looked at me and nodded. I handed him Mom and flew through the ceiling, trying to give everyone else enough room to get out. I flew up and up, until I broke the surface. It turns out the whole thing was underground. Go figure. I watched as everyone else flew up out of the hole. I looked towards where I knew we had to go to go back towards the house, and started flying again.

I knew that Cat was carrying Denise and couldn't hold out for long, so I found a cruise ship almost immediately to touch down on. I needed everyone else to relax, so I could make a few calls.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

When we got back to the house two days later, I wasn't surprised to walk in and find Bones organizing a search party. He was surrounded by several vampires I didn't recognize and wasn't entirely sure that he knew them all either.

I looked around to see Dad, Kira, Spade, and Ian lingering around the edges of the group, butting in whenever it was needed. When I walked past the threshold, I didn't stop.

When I reached Gorgon, who was standing in the corner on the far-side of the room, I had everyone's attention on me. I looked at Gorgon," Remind me to never leave the country again," He jumped at my tone, but nodded. I turned to my father," Finn there has you an early birthday present. And some explaining to do,"

My gaze slide over the interested spectators in the room. "And the rest of you better be gone before I count to three." I started to turn away and I heard a few chuckles and some people asking what could I possibly do, I was just a human, and nothing I could do could hurt them, blah. "One…" I heard a few people leave and I started to walk, my voice getting more and more menacing with every syllable. "Two…" a few more people decided to leave, growing uneasy at the sound of my voice. A few more people decided to stay, wanting to see what would happen. "Three." This came out as a vicious growl, which made some people dash for the door. Everyone else stood there, unsure of what to do, or with their arms crossed across their chests with smug smiles decorating their faces. I convinced them to leave when several silver weapons cut into their stomachs and a bookcase came flying into the room.

I walked up the stairs, down the hall, and slammed the door to my bedroom. I accidently broke the door so I just put it up against the wall and sat down in a chair by the window. I just needed to calm down. I looked out the window at the night sky. It was pitch black and there were no visible stars out, even with my great sight. The sky looked beautiful against the lights of the city.

_Knock, knock, knock_

What was that?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 16

Mencheres looked over Jasmine's shoulder to where Finnick was standing. His face blanched when he saw the woman clutching his son's shoulder. She saw him at about the same time, her eyes turning to slits. _She obviously hated him_, he thought.

Then he was suddenly sprawled on the floor, a shattered piece if bookcase in his stomach. He looked around to see everyone that wasn't staying in his house, everyone who Jasmine didn't know, had a knife in their stomach. Even Vlad Tepesh, who had stayed to speak with Cat, had knife just inches away from his heart. He picked himself up off the floor and surveyed the wreckage. He spotted Kira almost immediately and hoisted her up off the floor as well. In a few minutes, most everyone was alive and standing up. His daughter had very good aim, throwing about thirty knives at once, and not killing anybody. Though asking her, she would say, "What are you talking about I missed?"

"I'm sorry everyone. She gets like this when her emotions skyrocket. She had to something to get most of her anger out or she might blow up. Literally." Said Finnick, picking his mother up off the floor. He obviously spent more time around Jasmine than Mencheres did.

"This is why a girl needs to grow up with her mother, not just two men." She looked at Mencheres, "and you will do best to remember that, Menakure." She said, her voice dripping with scorn as she said his Egyptian name. She started to turn away when the sound of Kira's angry voice made her turn back.

"I'm sorry, but in case you haven't heard, her mother is dead. So you will do best to keep your mouth shut." Her voice resonating anger.

"And in case you haven't heard, I am her mother, you repugnant tramp!" Her words got louder by the second, making Kira flinch. Mencheres had to say something now, anything.

"Out, now. I will not have anyone calling _my wife _repugnant or a tramp in her own home, something you will do best to remember. I am giving you a warning this time but next time, you should keep your mouth shut." He let his power out a little with each word, and towards the end it was almost hard to breathe, if you had to breathe. His gaze stayed on Dolores a second longer to get the full effect, and then it shifted to Finnick, "Escort her out." He ordered. Finnick nodded, and then went to grab his mother's arm. She gave little resistance, only making noise as she shuffled to the door. He turned and nodded to everyone else in the room, put his arm around Kira's waist, and strode out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 17

I stared around at the curvaceous ballroom surrounding me. It had super high ceilings and was as big as a football field. I was also surrounded by about five hundred people, which should have made me scared or insecure. But, no, I was too busy introducing myself to the several hundred people filing about the room. I also met a pair of very peculiar ghosts, Fabian and Elizabeth, to be exact. I figured them to be a very nice pair, and left them with promises of seeing each other again, and I wasn't lying, this time.

I soon caught the eye of a particularly famous vampire, someone I had had the hopes of meeting tonight.

"Vlad Tepesh, I have heard a lot about you." I said, smiling at the vampire whose story was still told around campfires late at night.

"I'm sure you have." He smiled cryptically, which I assumed was his normal smile.

"I heard you are pyro-kinetic?" I said, my smile growing broader with each word.

"You heard correct." His smile was getting more cryptic by the second.

"You wouldn't mind giving me a demonstration?" I raised an eyebrow, daring him to refuse.

"I don't know, I might set your beautiful house on fire, which would be an utter shame." He seemed shocked at my question, which meant he didn't get these requests very often, probably never.

"Oh, by all means, go ahead, it's not my house anyways." My eyes flicked over to my father and back to Vlad. All other talk had ceased when I asked him about a demonstration. It was so quiet; a pin drop would have sounded like a herd of elephants.

"I suppose I could," flames shot out of his hands" give a quick show." He held his hand palms-up and glanced at me. Then, before he could move, I moved my hand through the fire. He gasped as his eyes found my hands.

My hands were on fire, but not on fire at the same time. I glanced at Vlad, smirking at his shocked expression. I made the flames disappear from my hand and leaned in beside his right ear. "Fire-retardant." I whispered so softly no one could hear but him. I pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes. "I heard you were at the house yesterday, and you happened to get a silver knife dangerously close to your heart. And you just saw this little display of power. I also heard you want your people to be afraid of you." I smiled gravely and dangerously." I am not afraid of you, Dracula, but one question. _Are you afraid of me?"_


	17. Chapter 17

He ignored my question, continuing on as if my last few sentences never happened. "I knew there was something about you." He stared into my eyes, as if he could see into my very soul. Which he couldn't, as you all know.

"What gave it away? My amazing good looks?" I flipped my hair, smiling.

His face was impenetrable. "Actually, it was your aura. It flows around you in deep red and also a muddied red in some places."

I cocked my head, "You can see auras?"

He smiled," I was not able to until recently. Lila, I'm guessing you have heard of her, has taught me. It only takes concentration."

"Good to know."

I felt the presence of two people on either side of me. On the right, Finnick. On the left, Cat?

"Vlad, it's good to know you've met my friend." Said Cat, very friendly-like. Oh, yeah. They're friends.

"Yes, she was showing me some of her very rare powers."

Finnick just stood there, scowling.

"I really must be going. There are some things I have to deal with in Paris," Cat flinched. "and I can't be late." He held out his hand," Nice to meet you, Jasmine." And with that he was gone.

"You have either made a great friend, or a dreadful enemy." Whispered Finnick.

"I'm guessing the former." I said, and turned toward the stairs.


	18. my dearest reader,

dear reader, i am writing this from notepad on my computer because WORD has been very unusual on my computer for awhile. i apologize, and i need your help.  
i have no idea whether or not to continue my story, and if i do continue it, whether or not to rewrite it from the beggining. i would like your thoughts,  
and i would like to thank you for your having read my story so far.  
ta-ta-for-now, beth lenz 


End file.
